nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pursuit Tech
Pursuit Tech are a series of weapons and support devices utilised by both racers and the Redview County Police Department in Need for Speed: Rivals. Only two tech items can be equipped to a single vehicle at any point with each taking up a single tech slot. There are a total of eleven pursuit tech items that can be equipped to vehicles with the available selection depending on the faction that the vehicle belongs to. Each tech item has to be purchased individually for each vehicle. Additional devices and upgrades have to be unlocked through career progression and purchased with Speed Points. Electromagnetic Pulse An EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) is a form of energy that can be fired from a device. The Device requires a successful targeting lock before it can be fired. An EMP hit interrupts and damages vehicle equipment as well as temporarily disabling it. EMPs can be used by both racers and RCPD units. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Reduced lock-on time, increased damage, and reduced recharge time. *'Level 3' - - Reduced lock-on time, increased damage, and reduced recharge time. *'Level 4' - - Shortest lock-on time, maximized damage, and shortest recharge time. Electrostatic Field An ESF (Electro Static Field) is an electronic device that generates a charge through the body of a vehicle. A vehicle that collides with a car generating an ESF will temporarily lose control alongside being damaged and repelled away. ESFs will also protect a vehicle from Stun Mines and EMP targeting once activated. Electrostatic Fields can be used by both racers and RCPD units. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Increased damage, increased ammunition, and shorter recharge. *'Level 3' - - Increased damage, increased ammunition, and shorter recharge. *'Level 4' - - Most powerful, shortest recharge, and 6 ammo. Jammer A Jammer forcibly interferes with radar guidance and communications of both RCPD as well as Racer vehicles by saturating nearby radio receivers with noise or false information. They function for a short amount of time before deactivating and can disable an EMP targeting system. Jammers can only be used by racers. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Improved effectiveness, longer range, increased duration, increased ammunition, and shorter recharge. *'Level 3' - - Increased range, increased duration, and shorter recharge. *'Level 4' - - Most effective, largest range, longest duration, most ammunition, and shortest recharge. Helicopter A police helicopter is an aerial support unit that can temporarily assist police pursuit units. The helicopter is capable of keeping visual contact with a pursuit target across a greater area. Aerial units can only be called in by RCPD units. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Addition of a spotlight that will illuminate, and distract racers. *'Level 3' - - Spike strips will be deployed ahead of a racer. *'Level 4' - - The Helicopter deploys more Spike Strips making it harder for Racers trying to escape. Roadblock A roadblock is a temporary assortment of police vehicles and equipment deposited along a road to either forcibly stop or divert a pursuit target. Roadblocks can only be called in by RCPD units and functional units present after a racer has passed a roadblock will join the pursuit. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Accesses players to more effective Roadblock units to block the Racers. *'Level 3' - - Gives players priority access to R.E.Z.A.Roadblock units to block the Racers. *'Level 4' - - Awards players the highest clearance possible giving players access to the most effective R.E.Z.A. units. Shock Ram Shock Ram is an advanced piece of technology mounted to the front of the player's vehicle which delivers an EMP-like burst upon ramming another vehicle for additional damage. Shock Ram can only be used by RCPD units. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Increases the force, plus a shorter build-up, and recharge time. *'Level 3' - - Increases the Shock Ram's force with even more ammunition, and build-up reduced again. *'Level 4' - - Gives players the most powerful Shock Ram available with the shortest build-up and most ammunition. Shockwave Shockwave emits a burst of energy from a vehicle that can forcibly repel and damage vehicles that are close to the epicentre. Higher level shockwaves can repel vehicles with such force that they can rebound and strike additional players. Shockwave can only be used by racers. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Increased force and ammunition with reduced recharge time. *'Level 3' - - Increased force and ammunition with reduced recharge time. *'Level 4' - - Most powerful force, shortest build-up, shortest recharge, and most ammunition. Spike Strip A Spike Strip is a device dropped from the rear of a vehicle before expanding across the length of a road to puncture a vehicle's tyres. The strips can deflate a vehicle's tyres and result in immobilisation as well as damaging a vehicle. Hitting a spike strip will only deflate the tyres that have come into contact with the device. Spike strips can only be used by RCPD units. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Gives players longer, more damaging Spike Strips plus increased ammunition. *'Level 3' - - Longer and harder to avoid with even more ammunition for players to use. *'Level 4' - - Gives players the longest, most effective Spike Strip avilable plus plenty of chances to use it. Stun Mine The stun mine is deployed behind the vehicle and it temporarily disables the electrical systems of any vehicle driving over it. The device's electrical charge can be spread amongst several vehicles if they are within a close vicinity of each other. Stun Mines can only be used by racers. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Increased damage and ammunition with reduced recharge time. *'Level 3' - - Increased damage and ammunition with reduced recharge time. *'Level 4' - - Increased damage and ammunition with reduced recharge time. Turbo Boost Turbo Boost is an uninterruptible supply of a potent nitrous to a vehicle's engine. The chemical compound combusts more effectively than regular nitrous resulting in a harsher increase of acceleration and a higher top speed. Colliding against a strong opposing force will deactivate any level of turbo boost. Turbo Boost can only be used by racers. *'Level 1' - - Standard base. *'Level 2' - - Increased duration, potency, and ammunition. *'Level 3' - - Increased duration, potency, and ammunition with reduced build-up period. *'Level 4' - - Increased duration and ammunition with reduced build-up period. Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Pursuit Tech